USS Endurance (NCC-73816)
The 'USS ''Endurance (NCC-73816) 'was a ''Sovereign class Federation starship in service during the early 25th century, participating in the early stages of the -Klingon War of 2405-2410. (Star Trek Online: Valkyries) Design The Endurance had tactical systems and equipment common to her class at the time. She is specifically said to have been a match in combat for a Negh'Var class, when fully operational. She was much more heavily armed than Orion corvettes of the early 25th century, mounting more phaser banks on her saucer section alone than three corvettes combined. However she was unable to match their maneuverability and could be overwhelmed by a coordinated attack by the smaller vessels, especially using modified high-yield torpedoes. The Endurance was equipped with quantum torpedoes and at least two Type-11 shuttlecraft. ("Airborne") History In late 2405, the Endurance was ordered to the Sygma Hydra system to retrieve Orion defector Naisa D'falas, whose shuttle had crashed in the system. Due to gravitational distortions and plasma storms in the area, the Endurance was able to enter the system only partially and with great difficulty. A shuttle was deployed from the Endurance to retrieve the defector, and a second shuttle was deployed some hours later when the first became trapped in a gravitational distortion. While the rescue shuttle returned, the Endurance came under attack by three Orion corvettes. While she was able to fight off the vessels, the ship was severely damaged in the process when one of the corvettes rammed its port nacelle and saucer section, destroying the ship's portside impulse engine and disabling its shields and weapons. Immediately thereafter, the Endurance was confronted by the Negh'Var class [[IKS Azetbur|IKS Azetbur]], whose captain showed interest only in killing the Orion defector. When the Azetbur surmised that the defector was aboard the Federation shuttle deeper in the system, she cloaked and entered the system to intercept and destroy the shuttle. The Endurance pursued the Azetbur, following its ion trail and eventually trapping it in a gravitational distortion and disabling its engines with a volley of quantum torpedoes. The Endurance then pursued the shuttle, believing its crew were suffering from impaired judgement, but was thwarted in its efforts when the shuttle hid in the atmosphere of a class Y planet and later disabled the Endurance's tractor emitters with phaser fire before deliberately crashing on the planet. Fortunately the crew was retrieved unharmed. ("Airborne") In 2407, Endurance was part of Operation Spearhead, which attacked the KDF fleet yards at Ganalda IV, expecting to meet little resistance. Ganalda IV was a trap, however, and the Endurance was destroyed along with nearly 40 other Starfleet starships. Previous to its destruction, it was to be ordered to join the at the Dragon's Head Nebula in order to participate in rescue operations there. ("Survivors of Yamatai") Crew As of 2405, the following personnel were posted aboard the Endurance. * Captain Nathaniel Ramsey, commanding officer * Commander Stendos, executive officer (died, 2405) * Lieutenant Amelia Tanner, senior flight controller (died, 2405) * Lieutenant Joshua Walsh, senior science officer (wounded in action, 2405) * Lieutenant Tazark, senior tactical officer * Lieutenant Commander Sorna, chief engineer * Doctor Lenaris Bekni, chief medical officer * Ensign Pozel, junior flight controller * Ensign Samantha Hayashi, junior flight controller (transferred , 2407) * Ensign Bratxal, junior science officer * Chief Petty Officer Jerica Avrel, senior science non-commissioned officer * Petty Officer Styles Category:Federation starships Category:Sovereign class starships